


Take It Slow

by spinmetal



Series: Pocket Boyfriend Smut [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fuck Canon, also highly self indulgent so yeah, cayde stutters when he's embarrassed or aroused, no editing I publish this fic like the dumbass I am, or fingerguns, or has to deal w more emotions than he can handle, possible ooc but like I said, without shooting or using humour as a deflection tactic, written at 3am sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinmetal/pseuds/spinmetal
Summary: Reader and Cayde get ready to get down and dirty for their first time, but things take a turn.





	Take It Slow

**Author's Note:**

> tis set in my upcoming fic "pocket boyfriend" where, basically, the reader's Cayde 6 action figure comes to life when they wish for it, after having their heart broken by Forsaken. It's part of that universe but really, you don't need to read it as such. even if you read it in the Destiny universe it's fine. 
> 
> warnings: one (1) naughty word. also extra mild (?) friskiness at the start.

“So…. how d'you wanna do this?”

You flush, nervous, excited and aroused, hopping up onto the bed and patting the space at your side.

“Maybe, uh, just sit here facing me, yeah.” 

The mattress creaks, sinking under Cayde’s weight and you bite your cheek to stifle laughter at the look of alarm on his face at the sound. Orange flashes in his mouth when a giggle escapes you and he narrows his eyes, wearing a mock pout. He’s adorable and you let him know it, planting a kiss on the arc of a hollow, metal cheek.

“I’m gonna straddle you, if that’s okay,” you say. And you smile, confidence boosted by the flash of orange and the hushed  _“oh yeah, definitely okay”._ It’s a little awkward at first. You fidget lots trying to find a comfortable spot on Cayde’s thighs, but not wanting to seem too forward. Eventually you end up being forward as fuck and settle hip to hips, palms tentatively braced against his chest.

“Is this okay?” you start to say, nervousness colouring your gaze as you look up- to see Cayde’s hands hovering over body indecisively. A single  _“um”_  is as far as he gets before you take his hands in yours and, after a moment of contemplation, place them on your waist. Cayde makes his signature jammed printer noise, and you press your face to his chest, shoulders shaking with laughter even as your knuckles turn white from your grip on his scarf.

“H- hey,” he says, valiantly ignoring his stutter. “W- we’ll take it-t slow, yeah? N-nice and eas-sy.”

“Yeah,” you agree softly after reigning in your laughter, eyes meeting his and chin propped on his chest. You bite your lip, then press an impulsive, chaste kiss to his chin earning another jammed printer noise which spawns another round of laughter.

“So, big on t-he k-kissing thing, h-huh?” You answer him with a grin and another kiss, this time on the center of his face, where his nose would be.

“You’re _very_ kissable,” you murmur, punctuating each word with a kiss to the hard line of his jaw, the arc of his cheek, the flat side of his horn, his hooded temple. His grip on your waist tightens and he lets out a sigh at the last kiss, nuzzling the crown of your head.

“I love you,” Cayde says suddenly, as though it’s a thought he almost forgot and doesn’t want to let go. Gloved hands cup your cheeks and tilt your gaze to his. Cayde’s eyes are blue, beautiful, filled with warmth and affection so tangible you can almost taste it. His words make your breath catch and you grip his wrists loosely. “Have I told you that today? I _love_ you.”

“You have now,” you breathe, eyes fluttering shut as you melt into his touch. Your thumbs rub circles into the back of his hands. “I love you too, Cayde.”

Your eyes flit open. The weight of his gaze is like a heavy blanket in winter. Warm, comforting, grounding. “Can- may I, touch you?”

 _“Please_ ,” he whispers, and you do. You start with his face, curious fingers tracing familiar yet foreign plates. They’re warm. You wonder if it’s characteristic of exos, gunslingers, or both. Cayde leans into your touch,  _purring,_  and you smile, heart filled with joy and wonder. Questing fingers wander upward, into his hood and you ask his permission to push it back. Cayde pulls your hands down then and fiddles with his hood. A few small clicks, and his hands seek yours out again, tugging them toward the crown of his head. You press a kiss to both gloved palms and to the white plating of his forehead, before slowly - reverently - slipping his hood back.

The sight of his unhooded face widens the smile on yours. It’s a sight you’ll enjoy getting used to. Another kiss, a whispered  _“_ _gorgeous” to_  his temple, and your fingers continue their exploration. Cayde tilts his head down to allow you better access and you reward him with a shower of kisses across the crown of his head. He makes a small noise, embarrassed and pleased and  _wanting_.

“I love you,” you whisper fiercely, cupping his cheeks and holding his gaze. “I love you so much, you _gorgeous perfect dumbass_.”

“G _\- guard- dian._ ” Cayde’s grip on your waist tightens at your words and he  _whines_  pressing his face into the crook of your neck. Unbidden tears well up in your eyes as you whisper against his temple, your voice thick with love and a suppressed sob. “I love you so damn much and I  _cherish_  you, Cayde.”

“ _G_ _\- g- guh!_ ”

His arms go around your back and he pulls you against his chest, static spilling from his voice box. Your arms curl around his neck and hug you him just as tightly. You wonder if he can feel your heart pounding against your ribs, or the slight tremble of your arms.

‘I love you,“ you whisper your mantra. “I love _you I love you I love you_.”

Cayde  _trembles_  in your arms, holding you as though you’ll slip away like a forgotten memory, like another lost love, and you kiss him over and over, whispering your love for him until your throat is sore and voice, hoarse.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked the fic and want to see more, feel free to hit me up at sonicscribbly on Tumblr for updates! have a good one!


End file.
